


Mille-Feuille

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy wasn't a big fan of birthdays so he's surprised when his boyfriend surprises him. (A late birthday gift for queendeedee aka <br/>Intergalactic_Queen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mille-Feuille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intergalactic_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Queen/gifts).



> Imagine Person A of your OTP waking up early to bake Person B a cake before they wake up. Then Person B wakes up with Person A beside them with a cake beside the bed and they share a birthday kiss.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Spy wasn’t a big birthday person.

In fact, he was surprised that he remembered his birthday at all. He wasn’t someone who was big on celebration and parties. Sure, he would attend them but he felt it was unnecessary for someone to make fuss over him. Spy dealt with facts, things that were important and the day you were born didn’t seem that important to him.

So, on the morning of this particular birthday, Spy was considering just staying at home with Tavish. There was no party planned and he made it clear that he did not want a surprise party from his teammates. There were to be no surprises today.

That was when he noticed the small cake on the nightstand.

Spy blinked as he looked at the cake. It wasn’t just any cake. No, it was a French cake called Mille-Feuille. It was a pastry made with three layers, usually filled with crème or possibly whipped cream. It also happened to be Spy’s favorite desert.  A small candle was stuck in the cake. The door opened and Spy glanced over to see Tavish entering the room.

“Morning,” He greeted. “Happy birthday love.”

Of course this was Tavish’s doing. Such a romantic he was. Spy found himself smiling. None of his lovers had even considered do something so sweet. Again, he wasn’t big on birthdays but it felt nice to have someone put in some effort to show they remembered. Tavish came over, kissing his forehead before he sat down on the bed.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Spy said.

“Ah wanted tae. Now open yer present.”

A present too? What had Spy to deserve such a loving boyfriend? The whole thing didn’t make sense and it felt odd to have someone dote on him. But he enjoyed it. It felt nice and somewhat wonderful to have someone care for him so much. While he never thought someone would love him the way Tavish did, Spy happy to have found someone.

Spy opened up the box. Inside laid two diamond cufflinks. And for the first time in a very long time, Spy was shocked.

“They’re beautiful.” He whispered.

“Ye didn’t see the rest ay yer gift.”

Spy looked back in the box. Under the cufflinks were two tickets. He carefully picked them out.

“Two tickets to the Teufort Opera. Oh Tavish.”

“Ain it’s yer favorite! we’re seein’ Don Giovanni.”

Spy smiled. “Come here you hopeless romantic.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Birthday Boy.”

Spy chuckled before pulling Tavish into a kiss.

Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
